


I am Tyler Durden's Bitch

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [5]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Aftercare, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Abuse, chemical burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're sitting in front of the stove watching the boiling pots. Tyler's eyes flicking over to me. I know that look. That hungry, dirty, filthy fucking look. Tyler doesn't care if I know it all too well. Hell, the man is happier with me knowing. </p>
<p>"Jack," Tyler is adjusting his solid black rubber glove on his left hand. I feel a gulp rise in my throat. A sick feeling like I need to vomit. All to familiar sensation creeping up on my nerves. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Tyler."</p>
<p>"Come over here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Tyler Durden's Bitch

I might've miscalculated my ideas about this situation. Maybe Tyler had a point. When was he ever wrong?

Tyler had my head fucked up in the best way. When Tyler said I had beautiful skin, I blushed and counted it aside as him lying. Laying in bed with a thick cloud of sex and smoke. The afterglow was pleasant but every time Tyler opened up his mouth, sputtering of sweet nothing's came out. Worse than the starch sheets. I don't why by Tyler's words bruised more than his hands. The jabs that we fucked each other up with we're stimulating and refreshing. Lifting the daily burden off of my shoulders. Freedom. 

His words a cage that strangled the air from my lungs. 

We're sitting in front of the stove watching the boiling pots. Tyler's eyes flicking over to me. I know that look. That hungry, dirty, filthy fucking look. Tyler doesn't care if I know it all too well. Hell, the man is happier with me knowing. 

"Jack," Tyler is adjusting his solid black rubber glove on his left hand. I feel a gulp rise in my throat. A sick feeling like I need to vomit. All to familiar sensation creeping up on my nerves. 

"Yeah, Tyler." I'm on the edge. Ready to bolt into the opening. My eyes glancing at the staircase, securing my future fleeting feet. I see the panic in my motions, I can fore see deep in my head or my third eye bullshit. Tyler settles into his chair, the wood a dense creak on the ground. His eyes follow my stare from the stairs to his face. He licks his lips in that wicked manner. The gleaming lips, wet with saliva. He taps his fingers on the table. They drummed and my pulse rippled with them. Muppet on the strings of his Master's hand. 

"Come over here." Tyler said it softly, eyes holding mine. I realized the table was cleared. The only thing was the jar of lye. I glanced at those dancing fingers, those fingers lovingly grazing me on most nights. I could feel the ugly beating pulse in my veins. Hidden beneath my flesh and Tyler could sense it as well. He wanted to uproot my disgusting blood. I made a step over towards the archway of the kitchen. My back facing the exit, eyes never leaving Tyler's.

"Don't make me run after you, Jack. Please come over to Daddy." His final warning to me. Tyler Durden is staring me down harshly now. My throat dry and I'm not sure if I should obey. I feel the familiar scar on the back of my hand aching at the sight of the lye. Tyler stands from his chair and I feel my scrawny legs moving up the stairs faster than I have ever ran in my life. Tyler however is stronger, faster and always one step ahead of the game. I make it into the second floor hallway and the impact of Tyler diving on me with full force knocks air from me. My body a limp thump on the already shitty floor boards. I'm scratching and clawing at Tyler to release me. Trying to knock this predator off of me. He grabs my hair and slams my head onto the floor once. Twice. Three times til my hands release his blue t-shirt. The geographic prints making me wish I was anywhere but beneath Tyler. Tyler is shoving my face against the floor, straddling my hips. I can feel a surging heat in my jeans. He releases my face only to come down with a fist. The swing causing my teeth to loosen up. My mind to shut down and my eyes blurred. I'm staring into the bedroom wishing I was laying there instead, catering Tyler's sweet nothing's with a 'thank you, Sir' blowjob. I'm wishing there was smoke in my lungs and laughter on my tongue. My body is prisoner to the contact of Tyler. A vice grip on my reality. Tyler cups both sides of my face. Forcing my dazed expression towards him. He's grinning and I can't help but grin back with my bloody teeth. My eyes scanning the wisp of his hair. 

"I'm certain you want to be a good boy for Daddy now." Tyler is hefting me over his shoulder. I feel myself kicking out against him and Tyler clicks his tongue. When we reach the start of the top of the stairs, I find myself on the receiving end of more wood. Tyler tossing me down the steps, following my roll. The descent void of any grace. My face, the recipient of splinters. A broken nose, and more bruises. They worsened with the edge of pain. Tyler stepped over my crunched body. All nerves on fire. He grabbed me by my arms, pulling me back into the kitchen. A grunt leaving his lips as he threw me onto the table. I didn't fight him as he tugged down my jeans. Leaving me bare. I was once again, naked and on back for Tyler. Whatever he wanted, he got. Tyler eyed me and I was paralyzed by his stare. He grabbed the jar of lye, standing over me. His shadow as deadly as his physical presence. He licked his lips again. My mind was yelling to run. GET THE FUCK UP, JACK!

"Tyler," I whimpered out the way I normally do after he's done fucking me silly. 

"Yes, Jack?" Tyler had popped the lid off the jar. I noticed the smug bastard had labeled it with my name. Titled it 'Jack's Lye'. Tyler was crouched by my face. Jar held between us. His eyes scanning my face. I was breathing hard from my broken nose. 

"This is going to hurt," I made a weak gesture at the lye. Tyler smiled, kissing my forehead. 

"It is going to burn very badly, but you'll be a good boy for me and endure it. I want you to see how beautiful your skin is." Tyler runs a hand through my hair before standing again. I wanted to wail out and beg for him not to. I must have said it out loud because Tyler is cooing to me about how good I am for him. 

"No, no. Don't cry yet, baby boy. Daddy hasn't even fed you the first spoonful of medicine yet." Tyler wets those sinful lips. Pressing his first kiss on my right hip. I grit my teeth and start praying. Tyler sprinkles the lye on my skin with a spoon. Making sure that his kiss was properly imprinted. I scream and kick, Tyler pinning my arms down. Restraining me from touching. 

"That's one kiss, we have three more to go." Tyler states it with a love filled voice. Dabbing the first chemical burn with a vinegar dipped wash cloth. His rubber gloves securing the safety of his own flesh. Tyler grabs my ankle, hoisting it up so my calf is eye level with him. He licks his lips again and kisses at the sensitive bundle of nerves on my inner knee. I grimace as he applies lye to the area. I'm drained of all energy. Just wishing the pain would disappear. My mouth wide open, drool pouring out as my head laid on the side. When Tyler crawls over my body to lay a kiss on my chest. I'm afraid the table is going to collapse from our combined weight but then again Tyler isn't real. It's all in my head.

"No, Jack. This moment is very much real." Tyler sprinkles another spoon of lye onto my left pec. my heart racing, the pain stinging and I thrash from it. Tyler pinning me down again. The way Tyler grins is enough to calm me down. He waits til the sizzling stops, my trembling turning into twitches. He wipes that mark as well. Allowing me a minute to regain my breath. I want to black out but Tyler won't allow it. He rubs my right pec. Massaging it, tweaking my nipple. I'm confused by the fact I'm growing hard from it. Growing hard from the pain. Growing hard from Tyler's beating. This was Tyler's love. I wonder if Marla had scars in the form of lips. If Tyler beat her bloody. He takes his right glove off. He drifted a hand down my stomach, gripping my cock and stroking it. It twitched against his palm and I couldn't deny him. He licks his lips again and eyes my cock. I groan and lift my shaky hands to my face, afraid of his next choice. He removes his left glove, I can hear it drop to the floor. Moving my hands from my face. He licks his lips and places a kiss on the bottom of my jaw. 

"Tyler, please don't." 

"Don't what, Jack?" He's licking his lips and placing a kiss on my neck. 

"Please don't scar my face, anything that can't be covered up." 

Tyler grins, "So you want me to scar your cock? Maybe place a kiss on your balls?" 

I grimace at the idea of being marked on my loins. Fuck, I enjoyed my cock more than my face. Tyler licks a stripe of sweat from the side of my head near my hair line. Both of my wrists caught in one strong palm. He lifts the lye spoon, carefully balancing it for my mouth. 

"Say ahhh for Daddy." Most of my oxygen is cut off because my lips are tucked inwards and I'm eyeing Tyler with a secure look of 'Fuck No'. Tyler is a playful bastard and I'm a dumb bitch to him. Somewhere the line needed to be drawn and Tyler was stepping over it. I'm certain he's going to shove that lye down my throat and watch it burn me from the inside out. Rid himself of an annoying pest. One less bitch to care for. He smiles and places the spoon back into the jar. Letting my hands go. I clench my eyes shut preparing to be beaten to death but instead Tyler closes the jar back. 

"I think you've had enough medicine for one day." He caresses my face, pulling me to sit on the table. Eyes scanning the damage. He goes under the kitchen cabinet to grab the first aid kit. I stare down at the seared flesh. The wounds are beautiful. 

"They're beautiful." I find myself whispering. Tyler is standing beside me again. Placing a patch on my left pec. Hand gripping my shoulder, steadying me. 

"Your skin is beautiful." Tyler lays those words carefully against my ear. Placing a patch onto my right hip. He wraps my knee up and his hands come back to my face. Pushing a cloth between my teeth. Telling me to count to three. I do in my head but I don't reach three because Tyler uses the element of misplaced trust and surprise to correct my nose at the count of two. My body knocking back from the explosion. Tyler pulling me to his chest and stroking my hair as I cry it out. He places rolled gauze into my nostrils in order to contain my nose bleed. He grips a splinter from my right cheek. Cleaning the small puncture with rubbing alcohol. 

"There we go, Jackie boy! All brand new. Now what do you say to Daddy for taking proper care of you?" Tyler has his hands on my thighs. Still naked and vulnerable to brutality. I narrow my black eye at him, the other one swollen shut now. 

"Thank you, Daddy." I say it with exhaustion and Tyler beams with pride. Petting my head and leaving another kiss on my forehead. His t-shirt wet with sweat on the southwest of North America. 

"Good boy, hold onto me." He's throwing me onto his own body. Dragging me into him. I can feel his abs on me and I can smell his musk. The pots having boiled over and burnt most of the substance. He chuckles as he turns the stove off. Carrying me up the steps. I tremble when he turns and looks back down them. Afraid that he's going to throw me again. He doesn't, moving into the bedroom. His bedroom. Better mattress, better sheets, better pillows. He tenderly lays me down. Stripping himself and laying his head on my chest just below his mark. My heartbeat slowing from drowsy pain. He splays his hand on my stomach. the small grid of abs showing. Ever so slightly I was gaining a bit of tone. My scrawny frame still remained and I know Tyler preferred me to be weaker than him. Tyler traced upwards over again and I smiled gently.  

I am Tyler Durden's bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication on Wattpad, Smutty Gay Things. I appreciate any feedback given. Any and all comments will help improve my writing. So tell me what you didn't like. If you have a prompt or an idea that you'd like me to write then please let me know. I'm open to all suggestions. I also read works and comment with complete honesty. 
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor does it condone inappropriate sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then please don't feel shy to contact me. I always explain to the best of my ability.


End file.
